


Time to Rest

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Osamutober, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He just wanted to make sure you weren’t overworking yourself.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Osamutober





	Time to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #28 for Osamutober  
> Free Day!
> 
> Prompt Chosen: 
> 
> Break /breɪk/  
> Noun  
> a brief rest, as from work

Osamu has only seen you for about an hour a day with how busy you were. While the two of you were often busy due to work, this was the first time that he’s seen you so busy to the point where he couldn’t even get to see you often. Osamu was worried though, aside from the onigiris that you had stolen from his workplace, you didn’t seem to be eating properly, and judging from the amount of cups that were scattered over the dining room table, you have clearly been living off coffee or tea, whichever one you were in the mood for.

It was the weekend, so Osamu had the day off as he cleaned up the dirty cups and mugs and picked up your chores for you. He remembered seeing you trying to work on your phone as you were vacuuming the floor, and he had to rapidly pull you away from running the vacuum into the wall. When he offered to take over for you, he remembers hearing the gratitude and appreciation in your voice, and then you had swiftly taken your seat at the dining room table again.

You were in charge of all the business connections for Onigiri Miya. Every sponsorship, every single external communication that Onigiri Miya dealt with would go through you, and it seemed as though you were starting to reach the point where you were dealing with too much all at once.

Osamu glanced into the dining room, and saw you in the middle of a stretch and he asked, “Are you doing okay?”

“Yes?” you softly responded. Your voice sounded dry and raspy and you cleared your throat, “I think I’m fine.”

“I hope so,” Osamu placed a new cup of tea down for you. He moved to stand behind you, he placed his hands gently on your shoulders and began to massage your shoulders. The content sigh that escaped your lips brought a soft smile to both of your visages and he mumbled, “Do you want to take a break?”

“But this business deal, it’s for Inarizaki.”

“Is it causing problems?”

“Trying to schedule a pop-up storefront is such a hassle since I have to go through permits and all, and they want us to support them in every game they have.”

“Ah,” Osamu sighed and softly said, “Do you want me to handle it?”

“Today’s your day off.”

“Should be yours too,” Osamu gently responded and said, “It’s a Saturday, and I haven’t gotten to spend time with you for almost a month now since fundraising events started up and everyone began contacting us.”

_ I miss you. _

Those were the underlying words that Osamu did not say out loud and you murmured, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Osamu leaned down and gently kissed your cheek. You leaned into his touch and he said, “You can afford the weekend off.”

You wanted to protest, but the thought of spending the weekend just cuddled up with Osamu sounded better than being productive and you softly mumbled, “Okay.”

Osamu’s smile brightened as he watched you concede to taking a rest. As you closed your laptop and got out of your chair, Osamu immediately wrapped his arms around you and happily picked you up into his arms.

“Osamu?!”

“I haven’t had the chance to spend time with you!” Osamu laughed as he carried you back to the bedroom. He gently places you onto the bed and flops on beside you. He carefully brought you into his arms and he softly mumbled, “Take a nap.”

“With you?”

“Yes,” Osamu chuckled as he brought you closer. He briefly kisses your forehead and then your nose before he begins to nuzzle his nose against yours. You happily let him pamper you with kisses and you softly mumbled, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Osamu softly whispered as he watched your eyes slowly flutter close. 


End file.
